This study, the most complete, prospective, longitudinal study of growth and development every undertaken of children at high and low risk of obesity, continues on schedule as it enters its seventh year. The study of 71 children now aged 62 to 83 months, selected on the basis of maternal obesity or leanness, has achieved its initial goal. This year we have published a report that has disconfirmed the results of an influential study and the associated, widely held belief that a low total energy expenditure (TEE) and maternal obesity predict body size and composition at one year of age.1 Instead, it reports that, unexpectedly, measures of food intake predict body size and composition at both one and two years of age. During the past year we have completed all of the five year follow-ups, which were home visits in which careful anthropometric assessment was carried out together with the collection of three-day records of food intake.